Fragen, die wir nicht beantworten können!
by Mary Black
Summary: Endlich hat es geklappt. Kapite 3 ist online. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das Missgeschick *blush* also r/r
1. Default Chapter

Fragen, die wir nicht beantworten können

Disclaimer: Alle Personen, abgesehen von Sina Snape, Diana Silver, Claire Fraser und Fiona Lewis gehören alle der großartigen Joanne K. Rowling. (Möge sie ewig weiter schreiben.) Ich denke mir bestimmt noch ein paar Charakter aus. Und die gehören mir dann auch. J 

****

Fragen, die wir nicht beantworten können!

Sina Snape strich sich die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Endlich war sie wieder in Hogwarts. Ihr fünftes Schuljahr hatte zum Glück begonnen. Wie lange hatte sie es mit ihrem Bruder Severus und ihrem Vater aushalten müssen? Die ganzen Sommerferien über. Sie durfte keine Freunde besuchen. Das hatte ihr Vater verboten. Nur weil sie in Ravenclaw war. Nur weil sie nicht wie ihr ein Jahr älterer Bruder die "Familienwürde" aufrecht erhalten hatte. Verachtend pustete sie Luft aus ihrem Mund. Vater hatte doch keine Ahnung. Sie war glücklich in Ravenclaw!

Keiner hatte der Ravenclaws hatte fiese Bemerkungen gemacht, weil sie Snape hieß. Nein, sie hatten sie willkommen geheißen. Auch die Gryffindors begrüßten sie immer freudig. 

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ihre Freundinnen kamen in den Schlafsaal gestolpert.

"Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte Claire Fraser, ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren und blauen Augen.

"Über mich!" kam prompt die Antwort. 

"Komm schon, wir sollten jetzt zum Abendessen." drängte sie Diana Silver, die ihre langen blonden Haare zu einem Zopf gelochten hatte. 

Fiona Lewis hielt ihren Freundinnen die Tür auf und ging dann mit ihnen zum Abendbrot. 

Der Ravenclawtisch, der zwischen Gryffindor und Hufflepuff stand, war fast besetzt. Die vier Freundinnen fanden noch Plätze in der Mitte des Tisches nebeneinander an der Seite, an der Gryffindor an Ravenclaw grenzte. 

"Puhh!" murmelte Sina während ihre dunklen Augen den Tisch nach etwas "Besonderem" absuchten. 

"Was haben wir morgen eigentlich?" nuschelte Diana, da sie sich das nächst beste Brötchen in den Mund gesteckt hatte.

"Keine Ahnung!" antwortete Fiona "Ist mir aber auch egal. Wir hatten ja eh keine Hausaufgaben auf!" 

"Wo du recht hast, hast du recht!" 

"Sag mal Sina, was suchst du eigentlich?" fragte Diana neugierig.

"Ich weiß es eigentlich nicht!" sagte diese.

"Was ist denn los mit dir? Ich habe dich noch nie so bedrückt gesehen!" 

Fionas Kommentar wurde von den anderen Beiden mit Nicken und Gemurmel bestätigt.

"Ich ärger mich einfach nur über meinen Vater! Er will es einfach nicht akzeptieren, das ich in Ravenclaw bin. Die ganzen Ferien über hat er mich schikaniert! Furchtbar!"

"Jetzt bist du ja endlich wieder in Hogwarts und wir sind da!"

Diana grinste breit.

"Zum Glück!" seufzte Sina als Antwort. 

Gerade hatte sie sich einen Berg von einer bläulichen Creme auf den Teller geschaufelt. Abschätzend beäugte sie ihr Essen, als ob sie glauben würde, das es sich gleich in Luft auf löst. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und steckte sich ihren Löffel in den Mund.

"Bahhh!" röchelte sie und schluckte die Creme mit grün- verzerrten Gesicht runter. "Was ist denn das?" Sina schob ihren Teller von sich weg.

Claire grinste sie an. "Wie du aus siehst sollten wir das nicht probieren!" Sie nahm sich Sinas Teller und roch an der unidentifizierten Masse. Claire rümpfte angeekelt die Nase. "Was haben sich die Hauselfen dabei nur gedacht?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Ich werde nichts mehr essen, was ich nicht kenne!" sagte Sina bestimmend und langte nach einem belegten Brötchen. 

"Ich stör euch jetzt mal!" sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Genervt drehte sich Sina um. Sie wollte doch einfach nur ihre Ruhe! War das denn zu viel verlangt? 

"Ja?" fragte sie und machte sich dabei keine Mühe ihre Gereiztheit zu verbergen. Hinter ihr stand ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, den sie auf ungefähr 16 Jahre schätzte. Er mußte ein Gryffindor sein, das sah sie an seinem Wappen am Umhang. 

"Ja..." stotterte der Junge. Er schien durch ihre Reaktion verwirrt. "Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob ihr das noch essen wollt?" er deutete auf die bläulich schimmernde Creme. "Wir haben nämlich keine mehr!" grinsend zuckte er mit den Schultern. 

Sina starrte ihn an. "Was? Ihr eßt das?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Abscheu.

"Klar! Schmeckt doch gut!" 

"Nimm das Zeug ruhig mit!" sagte sie und drückte ihm die Schüssel in die Arme. "Wir brauen es nicht mehr!"

"Danke!" antwortete der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren noch und setzte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden.

"Kommt, laßt uns gehen!" Sina wollte weg. Es war ihr zu laut, zu voll. Sie wollte nur mit ihren Freundinnen alleine sein und über alles möglich reden. 

"Wart doch noch, bis wir fertig sind!"

"Nee, ich gehe schon mal hoch!"

"Wenn du meinst!"

Sina verließ die große Halle. Sie merkte nicht wie eine Gestalt aufstand und ihr folgte...

Summend ging sie zu der Ritterrüstung, die den Eingang zum Ravenclawturm war. Sina wollte gerade das Paßwort sagen, da packte sie von hinten ein Arm und zog sie weg. 

Schwer atmend drehte sie sich um. Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, genauso dunklen Augen und Hakennase stand vor ihr.

"Severus!" rief sie "Was willst du?"

"Halt deine Klappe!" antwortete dieser nur kalt.

"Was?" 

"Ich warne dich! Wenn ich noch einmal sehe wie du dich mit Sirius Black unterhältst, dann..."

"Dann...?" sagte Sina herausfordernd.

"Erst kommst du nach Ravenclaw und nicht nach Slytherin und dann, dann redest du auch noch mit diesem Black!" Seine Stimme war leise und gefährlich.

"Was ist daran so schlimm? Ich bin jetzt in meinem 5. Jahr in ein und demselben Haus und du und Vater, ihr habt es immer noch nicht akzeptiert." fauchte sie.

"Was daran so schlimm ist? Du hast der Familienehre geschadet in dem du nach Ravenclaw gekommen bist. Nein, nicht genug **du** redest auch noch mit einem Gryffindor!" 

"Ich rede mit wem ich will!" antwortete Sina von oben herab. "Er hat mich doch nur etwas gefragt! Ich kannte ihn doch gar nicht!" 

"Black soll bloß die Finger von dir lassen! Sonst kriegt er es mit mir zu tun!" fauchte Snape.

"Laß ihn doch in Ruhe! Er kann gar nichts dafür!"

"Jetzt verteidigst du ihn auch noch! Und du kanntest ihn noch nicht einmal! Das siehst du, wie wenig du über deine Familie weißt. Hättest du mir und Vater öfter zu gehört, so wäre dir der Name Black bekannt vor gekommen."

"Laß mich in Ruhe Severus!" Sina riß sich von ihm los und stolzierte zu der Ritterrüstung. Sie sah gerade noch wie ihr Bruder um die Ecke ging. Er würde sie das tun lassen, was sie wollte.

Severus ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Warum haßte Sina ihn nur so? Er wollte ihr doch nur helfen. Dieser Black sollte es auch nur wagen einmal seine kleine Schwester anzusprechen. Ha! Der wird sich wundern. Er haßte Black auf den Tod. Genau wie diesen Potter und diesen Lupin. Sie waren so.... Sie waren in Gryffindor. Das war der springende Punkt. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich gut mit ihnen verstanden, wenn sie nach Slytherin gekommen wären. Man haßte sich nur, weil man in anderen Häusern war. Er selber würde sich auch gut mit Sina verstehen, wenn sie nicht.... Hör auf! Ermahnte er sich selber. Wie konnte er nur so etwa denken? Er sich mit Black und Potter verstehen? Nie! Er haßte die Beiden und sie haßten ihn. Das sollte auch so bleiben. Und Black würde seine Lektion noch bekommen. Schließlich wußte er, das Sina die Schwester seines Erzfeindes war. Er würde es nicht noch mal wagen seine Schwester anzusprechen. 

Ein siegessicheres Lächeln spiegelt sich in seinem Gesicht wieder, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

__

So, da ist das erste Kapitel und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Die Idee kam mir Abends im Bett und ich mußte die Geschichte sofort schreiben. Wann das zweite Kapitel kommt weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich hoffe bald. *bg*****


	2. Chapter 2

Fragen, die wir nicht beantworten können 2

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehören alle Charaktere nicht mir sondern Frau J.K. Rowling. Außer die, die ihr nicht gehören. Ist doch logisch oder?

Sina rannte die Treppen hoch und warf sich in ihr Bett. Warum konnte Severus nicht verstehen, das sie nach Ravenclaw gehörte? Sie wollte nicht nach Slytherin. Keiner der Anderen Schüler mochten sie. Alle haßten die Slytherins. Aber in Ravenclaw wurde sie gemocht. Weil sie Sina war! Severus wurde nur gemocht weil er Snape mit Nachnamen hieß und die anderen Slytherins einen Anführer brauchten. Ob sie ihn überhaupt mochten? Wahrscheinlich nicht! 

Sie würde mit diesem Sirius sprechen müssen. Sie mußte ihn warnen. Was heckte ihr Bruder nur aus? Wie Sina ihn kannte, etwas ganz fieses. Sirius Black? Doch diesen Namen hatte sie schon einmal gehört. War das nicht der Typ in den Claire so verliebt (verknallt war wohl ein besserer Ausdruck) gewesen war? Sie mußte unbedingt mit ihm reden! Sie wollte nicht das ihm etwas passiert. Plötzlich verdrehte sie die Augen. "Sina, bist du eigentlich doof?" fragte sie sich selber "Was willst du denn sagen? Mein Bruder will dir eine Lektion erteilen, weil du mit mir geredet hast?" Sina schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius würde auf sich selbst aufpassen können und er ist ja schließlich mit Severus befeindet. Er ihn sicher nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen.

"Hey!" Diana setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. "Du schaust so verträumt!"

"Tu ich nicht! Ich denke nur nach!" sagte Sina trotzig. 

"Über was, oder besser über wen?" fragte Diana.

"Über meinen Bruder! Er hat mich eben abgefangen. Wollte mir reden!"

Claire schnappte nach Luft. "Was? Jetzt läßt er dich nicht einmal mehr in Hogwarts in Ruhe?" 

"Was wollte er denn?"

"Mir sagen, daß ich die Familie entehrt habe!" Sina seufzte "weil ich in Ravenclaw bin und weil ich mit diesem Gryffindor Sirius Black geredet habe."

Diana schüttelte den Kopf. "Ohne dich beleidigen zu wollen, dein Bruder hat doch wirklich Probleme!"

"Diana, du beleidigst mich damit nicht! Ehrlich!"

"Severus ist doch nur neidisch auf Sirius." sagte Fiona breit grinsend. "Sirius sieht nämlich gut aus im Gegensatz zu Sna.. deinem Bruder!" 

Auch Sina war im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder ausgesprochen hübsch. Ihre (gewaschenen *bg*) schwarzen Haare reichten ihr bis zum Kinn und ihre Augen waren fast so dunkel wie ihre Augen.

Sina schaute Fiona mit hoch gezogenen Brauen an. "Neidisch? Okay, so weit ich weiß ist Sirius beliebt und ja, er sieht gut aus, aber..." 

"Sirius Black ist mit Lily Evans befreundet!" sagte Fiona triumphierend.

"Und?"

"Und? Sag mal Sina, du scheinst ja gar nichts über deinen Bruder zu wissen. Du weißt nicht das er Black haßt, du weißt nicht das er in Lily Evans verliebt ist!"

"WAS?" Sina war schockiert. "Mein Bruder? Verliebt? Ich wußte nicht einmal das der auch Gefühle hat!" 

"Dein armer Bruder! Sei nicht so fies zu ihm!" lachte Claire. 

Den Rest des Nachmittags ging es eigentlich nur um ein Thema: Jungs! 

Claire schwärmte die ganze Zeit von Remus Lupin, ein Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor und Diana erzählte von einem Ravenclaw aus der 7. Klasse. Und alle waren der Meinung, das sie in der 5. Klasse alle einen Freund brauchten. 

"Morgen!" murmelte Sina verschlafen. Regen klatschte gegen das Fenster.

"Ohh, es ist viel zu gemütlich um jetzt auf zu stehen." kam es verschlafen von Claire.

"Komm schon! Vielleicht siehst du ja Remus in der großen Halle!" ärgerte sie Diana. 

"Ach, hör doch auf! Bei deinem komischen Greg Coffman haste auch keine besseren Chancen." sagte Claire verärgert.

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, daß du keine Chancen hast!" 

"Haltet doch eure Klappe!" rief Fiona. 

Sina stand auf und zog sich an. Schließlich fiel ihr die heutige Methode ein, ihre Freundinnen zu wecken. Mit einem gemeinen Lächeln öffnete sie das Fenster. Kalter Wind peitschte ihr um die Ohren und sie bekam einen Schwall Regen ins Gesicht. Erschrocken schrei sie auf. Dann schloß Sina das Fenster wieder.

"Sehr intelligent!" kam es ironisch von Diana.

"Wolltest du die heutige Dusche sparen?"

Sina schüttelte den Kopf. Diana hatte recht. – Sehr intelligent!- 

Auf jeden Fall hatte ihre Fenster Aktion, die gewünschte Wirkung. Zwar war es nicht die kalte Luft, die ihre Freundinnen wach gemacht hatte, sondern ihr Schrei, aber wach ist wach.

Nach dem täglichen Gerangel um die Duschen und dem Schminktisch gingen sie schließlich gemeinsam zum Frühstück. Auf dem Weg in die große Halle trafen sie auf vier Jungen aus Gryffindor. (Ja, wer ist das bloß?)

Einen der vier erkannte Sina sofort. Es war Sirius Black. Er nickte ihr zu und ging dann weiter. Sie reagierte nicht, sondern schaute an ihm vorbei. Was wenn Severus jetzt um die Ecke käme? Warum machte er bloß so einen Aufstand, weil Sirius mit ihr geredet hat? Sie verstand ihn nicht. Und dann droht er ihr auch noch. Aber es hatte seine gewünschte Wirkung erzielt. Sie würde von Sirius fernbleiben, damit ihm nichts zustößt. Nein! Jetzt ging das wieder los! Sirius war kein Baby mehr aus das sie aufpassen mußte und _von ihm fernbleiben _, als ob sie wer weiß wie gut befreundet seien würden.

"Hallo! Hörst du mich?" fragte Fiona breit grinsend. 

"Wie? Was?" Sina schaute verwirrt.

"Ich habe dich gefragt was wir in der ersten Stunde haben, aber du hast nur Sirius Black hinterher geschaut!" Fiona grinste nun noch breiter.

"Wir haben Zauberkunst!" sagte Sina so, als wäre nichts gewesen. 

"Willst du uns nicht etwas sagen?" wollte Claire wissen.

"Was sagen?" antwortete Sina lauernd.

"Nichts!" log Diana "Laß uns jetzt in die große Halle gehen!"

Dankend nickte Sina ihr zu und sie betraten die Halle. 

Zu Sinas großen Mißvergnügen saßen sie wieder Rücken an Rücken mit den "Rumtreibern". Genervt aß sie ihr Frühstück. James Potter schien Sirius gerade einen Witz erzählt zu haben, da fing dieser an zu lachen. Er fiel fast von der Bank und wollte wieder aufstehen, als er mit seinem Ellbogen Sina in den Rücken stieß. Dadurch kippte sie sich ihren Orangensaft über ihre Robe.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht!" Sirius schnappte sich eine Servierte und hielt sie Sina hin.

"Hättest du nicht aufpassen können?" fauchte sie ihn an.

"Sorry! Es tut mir wirklich leid!" sagte Sirius ernst. 

Warum war sie so gemein zu ihm? Damit ihm nichts passiert? Jetzt fing so schon wieder damit an! 

"Es sollte dir auch leid tun! Guck nur wie ich aussehe!"

Sie haßte sich dafür. Aber sie mußte es tun, damit sie sich nicht schuldig fühlte falls ihm doch etwas zu stoßen würde. So würde ihr Bruder ihn in Ruhe lassen! Würde er das wirklich tun?

"Oh Gott! Du stirbst doch nicht davon!" antwortete Sirius jetzt gereizt.

"Diese Robe war teuer!" konterte sie.

"Na und? Dein Vater schwimmt doch in Geld! Ich hätte nicht geglaubt das du so eine eingebildete Zicke bist!"

Das tat weh! Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Severus, warum läßt du mich so etwas tun?

James packte Sirius am Arm, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und zog ihn dann mit sich. Sirius warf einen letzten angeekelten Blick aus Sina und verschwand dann.

Remus und Peter folgten den beiden.

"Sina?" fragte Diana ungläubig "Was war denn das?"

"Ich weiß es nicht!" wie in Trance packte sie ihre Schultasche und ging zu Zauberkunst. 

__

Jahhhhhh, mein zweites Kapitel ist fertig. Ging schneller, als ich dachte. Hatte auch genug Zeit. Ich habe es in einer Stunde geschrieben. *freu* Mein Rekord! Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen, da ich dann weiß was ich besser machen kann und was euch gefallen hat. (Ich hoffe doch es gibt wenigstens eine kleine Stelle, die ihr mögt) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Immer noch besitzt Joanne K 

Disclaimer: Immer noch besitzt Joanne K. Rowling alle Personen. Nur Sina, Diana, Claire, Fiona und Greg gehören mir! Mir ganz alleine! Ich würde ja auch gerne James und Sirius besitzen, aber Frau Rowling meinte eben am Telefon, daß das nicht klappen könnte. (Wer das glaubt, ist es selber schuld!) Don't blame me! It's your fault! 

Sina wollte sich selber Ohrfeigen! Was hatte sie getan? Nein, sie konnte die Schuld nicht Severus in die Schuhe schieben. Sie war es Schuld. Sie alleine! Sina nahm sich vor, sich bei Sirius zu entschuldigen, wenn sie ihn das nächste mal traf. Ob er ihr zu hören würde? 

In Zauberkunst erklärte ihnen Prof. Flitwick etwas über einen Delkensus-Zauber, der einen für eine Stunde intelligenter machte. (den würde ich gerne beherrschen) Sie sollten ihn an sich selber ausprobieren. Sina war nun so intelligent, das sie wußte, das sie eben falsch gehandelt hatte. Aber der Zauber sagte ihr auch das sie jetzt nicht vor Wut laut aufschreien sollte. Das einzige was Sina darauf antworten konnte war: "Sehr intelligent!"

Nach Zauberkunst hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei. Prof. Binns erzählte ihnen die Regeln für Meermenschen, die im Jahre 1487 aufgelistet worden waren. Sina machte sich ein paar Notizen die so aussahen:

1487 - Regeln

Zu mehr war sie nicht fähig. Ihre Augen wurden immer schwerer. Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.

Sina stand neben Severus. Er kniete vor einem Grab und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Sina wunderte sich. Severus weinend? 

"Es tut mir so leid! Es tut mir so leid!" schluchzte er immer wieder. 

"Warum? Warum hast du dich bloß mit ihm eingelassen? Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, dann würdest du noch leben!"

Sina legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Er tat ihr leid. Es war ein ganz neues Gefühl Severus gegenüber! 

"Ich werde dich rächen!" sagte er bitter "Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tun werde!" Er füllte sich auf einmal stark. Lachend stand er auf. Es war ein irres Lachen. "Er wird dafür bezahlen! Ich schwöre es dir!" Severus wand sich zum Grab und flüsterte leise: "Ich werde dich nie vergessen!"

Er ging in Richtung Sonnenuntergang. Den Zauberstab in der Hand. Sina hörte nur noch wie er murmelte: "Das wirst du büßen, Black!"

"Sina, Sina!" Jemand rüttelte sie. "Wach auf! Der Unterricht ist vorbei!" 

Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen und starrte in Fionas Gesicht. 

Sie hatte geträumt! Aber was? Irgend etwas mit Severus. Aber was genau? Sie konnte es nicht sagen!

"Komm schon du Schlafmütze!" Claire grinst. 

"Ja, ja!" 

Sie verließen den Klassenraum und gingen in Richtung große Halle. Heute Mittag noch verabscheut, wünschte sie sich Sirius in ihrer Nähe zu haben. Aber er saß an einem anderen Ende des Tisches. Sina schaufelte sich alles auf den Teller was sie kannte und wo sie wußte, das es ihr schmecken würde. 

Diana und Claire unterhielten sich über Jungs. Fiona blickte Sina nur mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den sie nicht deuten konnte.

"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Fiona schließlich.

"Ich bin so doof! Wie konnte ich mich Sirius gegenüber so verhalten?"

"Das frage ich mich auch!" war die grausam ehrliche Antwort von Fiona. "Du hast doch was auf dem Herzen!"

Sina atmete aus, dann erzählte sie Fiona alles über ihre Sorge um Sirius, wie sie nicht wußte wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte, das sie ihn nicht einfach darauf ansprechen konnte, weil das lächerlich war, das sie nur diese Lösung gesehen hatte, das sie sich entschuldigen wollte und ihre Angst, das er ihre Entschuldigung nicht annehmen wird. 

"Er wird sie annehmen!" sprach ihr Fiona Mut zu. "Bitte ihn doch einfach nach dem Abendessen um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen und dann erklärst du die Sache. Er wird die verzeihen!"

"Hoffentlich!" murmelte Sina.

"Du magst ihn ziemlich, nicht wahr?"

"Ich kann es nur nicht leiden, wenn jemand zu unrecht beschuldigt oder extra schlecht behandelt wird!" empörte sich Sina. 

"Ist ja gut!" Fiona grinste. Wenn Sina schon so reagierte, dann schien ihr dieser Black doch etwas mehr zu bedeuten als sie sagte. Aber es war so wieso nicht Sinas Art Gefühle zu zeigen. Fiona würde nicht weiter über diese Thema sprechen, nahm sie sich vor! Sina würde schon etwas sagen, wenn sie bereit war.

"Und was haben wir jetzt?" fragte Claire, die von dem Gespräch der Beiden nichts mit bekommen hatte, da sie mit Diana diskutiert hatte wer denn süßer war: Remus oder Greg?

"Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!" sagte Sina. "Kannst du den Stundenplan, denn immer noch nicht auswendig?"

"Immer noch nicht? Ich sollte eher fragen, warum du ihn _schon_ auswendig kannst!" verteidigte sich Claire spaßig.

Gegen ihren Willen mußte Sina lachen. Plötzlich schaute sie in die schwarzen, kalten Augen ihres Bruders. Sie konnte ihn genau durch die Lücke zwischen Claire und Diana sehen. Severus nickte ihr anerkennend zu. –Er hat mein Streit mit Sirius mitbekommen!- schoß es Sina durch den Kopf. Sie nickte wieder einmal nicht zurück, sondern starrte ihn nur bitterböse an. 

"Oh Gott! Schon so spät?" rief Diana entsetzt. "Los, los! Bis nach draußen brauchen wie bestimmt 5 Minuten."

Freudig sprang Sina auf. Ja, an die frische Luft! Ob es jetzt stürmt oder regnete, egal, Hauptsache raus!

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte sie bei Prof. Kesselbrand. Ein junger Mann in den 30ern. Er hatte braune Haare und blaue Augen, die einem ganz schön Angst einjagen konnten. Aber Prof. Kesselbrand lachte lieber, als Schüler zu ängstigen. Kesselbrand unterrichtete die Ravenclaws und die Hufflepuffs gleichzeitig. Diese standen schon mit den Jungs aus Ravenclaw auf dem Platz wo sie immer Unterricht hatten. Zu Sinas großer Freude schien die Sonne.

"Schön zu sehen das ihr alle da seid!" begrüßte Prof. Kesselbrand. Dies wurde mit verschiedenen Kommentaren geantwortet. Von "Ja, find ich auch!" über "Ich bin müde!" bis hin zu "Halten sie ihre Klappe!" Zum Glück konnte Kesselbrand nichts außer Gegrummel wahrnehmen. 

"Heute beschäftigen wir uns mit einem Tier, genaugenommen ist es ein Vogel.."

"Ein Phönix!" rief jemand und Prof. Kesselbrand lächelte. 

"Das hättet ihr wohl gerne! Nein, der Vogel heißt Jobberknoll!" 

Über jedem Schüler stand ein großes Fragezeichen. Ein bitte was? 

"Wer kann mir etwas über den Jobberknoll sagen? Egal was!"

"Er sieht aus wie eine Knolle!" rief ein Ravenclaw Junge. Kesselbrand schaute ihn an. "Nein!" sagte er ernst, doch man konnte in seiner Stimme Belustigung hören.

Sina meldete sich.

"Ja, Miss Snape?" 

"Ich bin mir nicht mehr ganz sicher, aber ich meine der Jobberknoll lebt in Nordeuropa und Amerika." sagte sie.

"Stimmt! 5 Punkte für Ravenclaw!" Prof. Kesselbrand machte einen Schlenker mir seinem Zauberstab und murmelte "Aparius" und plötzlich erschien ein Käfig, in dem ca. 16 kleine blaue, gesprenkelte Vögel saßen. Sie flatterten hin und her. Merkwürdiger weise gab kein Vogel ein Laut von sich. 

"Der Jobberknoll fängt kleine Insekten, sonst frißt er nichts! Im Winter sucht er unter der Erde weiter nach seiner Nahrung!" 

Gespannt betrachtete Sina den Käfig. Diese Vögel waren echt niedlich. Claire und Diana bekamen davon nichts mit da sich wieder unterhielten. (Über was wohl? J ) 

"Professor?" fragte Sina auf einmal "Können sie mir sagen warum die Vögel keine Geräusche machen?"

"Das ist eine gute Frage Miss Snape, aber ich werde sie nicht beantworten können! Das ist nämlich eure Hausaufgabe! Einen Tip gebe ich aber! Im Buch steht nichts. Ihr müßte schon in die Bibliothek gehen!"

In der restlichen Stunde versuchten sie die Vögel zu füttern, aber sie schienen satt zu sein. Sie konnten zwar nicht mit Schreien zeigen was ihnen weh tat, aber eine scharfe Kralle hatte auch ihre Wirkung. 

Also gingen Sina, Claire, Fiona und Diana zerkratzt zum Essen.

Das dritte Kapitel meiner Story ist also jetzt im Netz. Wer sehr neugierig ist, der kann schon mal im Buch "Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" auf Seite 30 nachschauen, da steht warum der Jobberknoll keinen Laut von sich gibt. Ich weiß, das ich geschrieben habe "im Buch steht nichts" In meiner Geschichte steht auch nichts in dem Buch. Sonst noch Fragen, Kritik (bitte nur konstruktive) Morddrohungen,? Wenn ja, dann schreibt mir doch bitte. Wenn nein, dann schreibt mir doch wenigstens wie ihr die Geschichte findet. 


End file.
